


Meeting Rhodey

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Rhodey grinned, wondering what Tony was hiding, only for his mouth to drop open as he saw the car his best friend is driving. “What is that?” He asked out carefully.“It’s a premium Audi Crossover, the latest model,” Tony said out a little proudly. It had tons of safety features and he was glad for it. This was the car that had been bought with Peter in mind.“Uh huh, and since when do you collect their crossover models? This is a Dad car Tony, what are you hiding? Are you and Pepper pregnant?” Rhodey asked out with wide eyes.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Meeting Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my stories and realized..I didn’t have one where Pete met Rhodey, so here it is.

Tony grinned as he looked at the text he received from his best friend in the whole entire world. He was stoked that Rhodey was going to be in town and finally going to be meeting Peter. He had planned it out perfectly which is why he didn’t say anything to his friend about Pete beforehand.

He wanted to see his honest to god reaction when he found out that Tony basically had a kid. He hoped Rhodey liked Peter, as Peter adored War Machine. Still grinning he dialed his friend’s phone number, and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey honey bear, what’s going on?” Tony asked out cheerfully.

“Tones, it’s good the flight touches down in a half hour, are you sending Happy to get me?” Rhodey asked out, rolling his eyes fondly at the nickname. He had long ago given up on trying to get Tony to stop. He made nicknames for the ones he had let into his heart, and he was just happy that Tony still liked having him around.

“Nope, yours truly will be coming to escort you to the tower,” Tony said out proudly, trying to keep his tone casual.

But Rhodey knew his friend, better then anyone else in the world(besides JARVIS that is) and he narrowed his eyes at his tone. “What are you up too?” He asked out warily.

“Nothing, I just want to be the first person you see,” Tony said out sweetly.

“Uh huh,” Rhodey said not believing it but knowing that whatever it was he would see soon enough.

“Okay, I’ll call you when I get to the airport,” Tony said grinning as he started heading to the elevator. He grinned as he looked at his phone, it was almost 1pm and after shooting a text to Happy that he would pick up Peter himself he headed into the garage. He contemplated which car to bring before grabbing the Audi crossover figuring Rhodey would have some luggage before he started heading towards the freeway.

_**~ &~&~Midtown School~&~&~&** _

Peter was in school in science class, only Mr. Harrington was out today. They had a substitute who actually seemed to know the subject they were in so it was pretty cool if he was being honest. The teacher had separated the class into two big teams and they were basically playing a version of Jeopardy science edition.

He was having a lot of fun, which is why he was in the current situation he was. Because the groups were so big, everyone had a set turn and he didn’t want to miss his. He squirmed in his seat as he glanced at MJ who was up next, then Ned and then it would be him again. He promised himself he would ask to go to the bathroom right after his turn was finished.

He chose to ignore the watch vibrating on his wrist, knowing JARVIS wanted him to go now. Peter clapped excitedly when MJ got her question right, they were in the lead! He swallowed thickly, his hand coming to hold onto his crotch desperately, thanking everything he was hidden by the desks and no one could see, or he thought no one could.

Haden, the teacher’s aide who was choosing to finish out the semester at Midtown after he had been offered a teaching position at a prestigious private school in Manhattan. He hadn’t known when he had helped Peter all those months ago who his father was. He had nearly fainted when he had gotten the phone call. That being said, he was extremely grateful for the opportunity as he knew he wouldn’t have gotten it on his own. which is why he had made it a point to keep an eye out for Peter.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the boy, recognizing the dance, and not really surprised as to why the kid wasn’t asking to be excused. With that thought in mind, he quickly made his way over to the child, he didn’t want any mishaps. He tapped the child’s shoulder gently to get his attention.

Peter looked up in confusion. “What?” He asked out curiously.

“Bathroom now,” Haden said out quietly.

Peter grimaced and shook his head a little too quickly. “It’s almost my turn,” he whined out seriously.

“You’ll be able to have your turn when you come back, I’ll make sure of it. Go, you don’t want any issues,” Haden said out seriously.

Peter made a face but he knew that Haden was correct, he didn’t want an accident at school at all. He nodded before he got out of his seat and made his way to the teacher’s desk. “I need to go the bathroom,” he told the lady hurriedly.

“Someone is already out with the pass, wait until they come back,” the woman said out honestly as she watched the match between the class teams.

“There should be a note or something about me. My name is Peter Parker, I have a doctor’s note to be excused whenever I ask, and I need to go now,” Peter told her out urgently as he two stepped in place in front of the desk.

The woman in question had been briefed on that little tidbit of information when she had checked into the school this morning. It had been a little peculiar but she had been told that she wasn’t to deny him if he asked. Also there was a note attached to the desk letting her know if she forgot, that he was to be excused and not questioned about it.

She gave a quick nod as she didn’t know what kind of sickness the child had but it was clearly serious and didn’t want to hold him up. “Go, quickly,” she said out easily.

Peter nodded and ran out of the room, his shoes slapping hard onto the linoleum floor as he ran down the hall to the boy’s bathroom. He headed straight for the urinals, his potty dancing frantic as he held himself with one hand and tried to undo his button with his free hand. He bit his lip as he wasn’t having any luck.

He glanced at the door, thankful that no one else was coming in and at the same time wishing Haden had followed him like he did all those months before. He gritted his teeth as he struggled not to release his water right then and there, he still didn’t have his pants down!

“Wait, wait,” he pleaded to his bladder, as he felt it shudder and contract.

He was somehow able to undo his zipper and after some quick maneuvering he had pulled his little member through his zipper opening. He closed his eyes as his stream poured out of him, the relief was amazing and so warm. His eyebrows furrowed because, wait why was it warm? His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see that despite his little member being out, he hadn’t aimed it properly! He gasped out in his horror and quickly corrected himself, aiming inside the urinal but the damage was done, he had peed down one leg!

Peter’s face crumpled, as he glanced at the door paranoid but no one was coming. He pushed his stream out as quick as he could, it wasn’t a lot left as the majority he had gotten down his leg, Flushing, he backed away from the urinal, looking at the puddle that he had made. He grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up as best as he could before washing his hands. He didn’t know what to do so he ran into a stall and locked the door behind him.

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. May was on a work retreat, and Tony he wasn’t sure if he had a meeting or not. Would Happy pick up the phone if he called? He sighed before glancing at the watch again, he could see the red button, did this qualify as an emergency? He shook his head before pulled his phone out of his pocket, he would just have to bite the bullet then. He called Tony.

_**~ &~&~&~&~&~&** _

Tony walked quickly towards his friend once he had gotten off the airplane, engulfing him in a huge hug. “I missed you so much honey bear,” he said out quietly from where his face was pressed into his friend’s shoulder.

“I missed you too Tones, you gotta tell me how everything is? How’s Pepper? What’s new in your life?” Rhodey said eagerly as he hugged his friend, he just wanted to know everything that he had missed in his friend’s life.

“A lot has been going on, I have so much to tell you and there is someone I want you to meet. Pepper’s fine, she’s coming back from Japan tonight,” Tony said out excitedly. Everyone he loved would be with him tonight, and he couldn’t wait.

Rhodey narrowed his eyes suspiciously, because who did he want him to meet? “You have a new friend?” He asked out slowly.

“Not exactly,” Tony said out mischievously as he grabbed his friend’s luggage and helped carry it to the car.

Rhodey grinned, wondering what Tony was hiding, only for his mouth to drop open as he saw the car his best friend is driving. “What is that?” He asked out carefully.

“It’s a premium Audi Crossover, the latest model,” Tony said out a little proudly. It had tons of safety features and he was glad for it. This was the car that had been bought with Peter in mind.

“Uh huh, and since when do you collect their crossover models? This is a Dad car Tony, what are you hiding? Are you and Pepper pregnant?” Rhodey asked out with wide eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes in amusement. “Good guess but no,” he said with a grin as he put the luggage in the trunk and shut it before he headed over to the driver’s side. It wasn’t quite two yet, and though Peter didn’t get out of school until three he figured this would be a good surprise and treat for everyone if he went and got him earlier.

Rhodey chuckled out softly because Tony’s cheerful mood was contagious. He got into the passenger seat and buckled up. He figured they were going back to the tower and he was fine with that.

Tony was still grinning as he started up the car, even as he heard his phone ringing through his car’s Bluetooth feature. “Who is is JARVIS?”

“Incoming call from Underoos,” JARVIS said out tactfully, he knew that his creator wanted to surprise his best friend.

Tony frowned briefly because, it was past lunch for Peter so why was he calling him now? What was going on? “Answer it Jay,” he said out quickly.

“Whose Underoos?” Rhodey asked out curiously.

“Shh,” Tony said out quietly as he put his finger to his lips to quiet his best friend, hoping that Peter hadn’t herd that. “Kiddo?” He asked out softly. He knew Peter wouldn’t talk if he thought he was disturbing Tony and that was the last thing he needed.

Peter breathed a little bit easier when Tony picked up the phone, he had felt like the phone had rang for forever but he knew that was the fear speaking. “Can you come get me?” He asked tearfully.

Rhodey was floored when he heard the young voice on the other side of the line, because what the fuck? His mind was reeling because this was probably who Tony wanted him to meet. The question was, who was he?

“Yeah, I was coming to get you anyway, I’m on my way now. What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?” Tony asked out in concern.

“No one hurt me,” Peter said with a sniffle as he sat down on he toilet. His pants were wet and cold and he was ashamed of what had happened.

“Then what happened?” Tony asked out patiently.

Peter didn’t answer right away because he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to explain the whole crazy accident but at the end of the day it was the same end result, he had an accident at school. “It’s not important, are you gonna come?” He whimpered out.

“Kid, it’s so important to me that I know. Can you please tell Daddy what happened?” Tony asked out again, his tone gentle and calm.

Rhodey’s mouth drop opened a little but but he held it together, he knew better then to say anything now. When did Tony get a kid and why was he now just hearing about it?

“I peed on myself,” Peter confessed out almost inaudibly. He cringed at that whole sentence but Tony was going to find out soon enough so he might as well let the man be prepared for it.

Tony blinked because Peter was usually really good at going to the bathroom at school, he wondered what happened today. He would ask him later, right now he just needed to get to the school. “Okay, accidents happen bud, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Where are you?”

“The bathroom by my science class,” Peter said out honestly.

“Okay, I have your location, I’ll see you in a couple of minutes bubs okay?” Tony said out soothingly.

“Kay, see you soon,” Peter said out softly before he hung up the phone.

Tony hung up the phone, his mind going over what happened. He knew that whatever it was no one had better have denied his child a bathroom break. Not if they still wanted to keep their jobs. He drove towards the school, quicker then normally would have.

Rhodey blew out a breath to remind Tony that he was still here. “Are we not going to talk about that?” He asked out carefully.

Tony grinned ruefully because this wasn’t the way he wanted Rhodey to find out at all, but oh well that was life sometimes. “We are, he’s actually who I wanted you to meet. He’s a huge fan of War Machine,” Tony said with a chuckle.

“I’m sure he is, he sounds like Iron Man is his favorite superhero,” Rhodey said out lightly, but he wasn’t going to push his friend. Even though he wanted to know, Tony would tell him on his own time.

“He is, he’s the best,” Tony said with a small smile as he drove towards the school. “Can you reach back and grab that backpack on the booster seat for me?”

Rhodey nodded and turned around to grab the backpack, he hadn’t noticed was even here, nor had he seen the massive booster seat! How has he missed that?. He gave the bag a small shake, wondering what was in there. “What’s in the bag?”

“Spare clothes, food, money, toys. Things to keep that kid comfortable and happy,” Tony said out fondly.

“What’s his name?” Rhodey asked out curiously as they parked in the visitors parking in the school parking lot.

“Peter, I’ll be right back honey bear,” Tony said as he got out of the car and grabbed the bag with a nodded thanks before he went into the school. He got checked in and made his way to Peter.

Peter was sitting in his same position, though he had tucked his feet up under him so no one could see he was in here. He had heard a few of his classmates come in to look for him, but he pretended he wasn’t in here. As he heard the door opening again, he held his breath, furrowing his eyebrows as he heard it lock.

“Kiddo it’s me, it’s safe,” Tony said out brightly as he walked over to the stalls.

Peter jumped off the toilet and couldn’t unlock the stall door fast enough. He was sure he was the picture of misery as he looked up at his father.

“You’re alright, come on lets get you changed,” Tonys said out honestly as he started taking the clothes out of the bag.

Peter nodded as he stripped off his wet clothes, kicking off his shoes as well so there wouldn’t be any resistance. He sniffled and didn’t say anything as his father cleaned him up and got him dressed in clean clothes.

“Alright kid, we gotta go do one more thing, we gotta get your bag from class,” Tony told his son out honestly.

“I don’t want to go back into my class, they’re already worried about me. I don’t want them to see me in sweats, then they’ll know what I did,” Peter said out anxiously.

“That’s fine, you can wait by the door of the classroom I’ll go in,” Tony promised him, glad that he still had his hat and sunglasses on. He bent down to pick up his child after he had put the wet clothes in the pack, and the pack on his shoulder. “It’s alright,” he said out soothingly.

Peter didn’t say anything in response to that, just taking the time to play with his father’s ear to comfort himself. He was glad today was Friday at least, so his weekend basically started a little earlier then everyone else’s. He was set on his feet as they stopped in front of his classroom. He moved just out of the way of the door, closing his eyes so he could focus his hearing.

Tony walked into the classroom, and headed over to the substitute. “I’m just here to grab Peter’s bag,” he told her.

The woman looked at the man in concern. “Is he alright? He was gone for quite a while,” she said worriedly.

Tony gave her a small smile and nodded as he went to grab his son’s backpack before he came back to face her. “He got a little sick, it’s okay it happens. I’m just going to take him home a bit earlier,” he explained, giving both Ned and Haden a wave before he walked out of the classroom.

“Are we ready to go?” Peter asked out softly as he reached to be picked back up.

“Yes we are, I just need to sign us out,” Tony said out honestly as he picked his child back up, carrying his son’s backpack in his free hand. He quickly got them signed out before he turned to head towards their car. “Cheer up bubs, there’s someone I want you to meet,” he added out as they got closer to the car.

“Who?” Peter asked out curiously despite the sadness he was still feeling from his mishap.

“Rhodey, aka War Machine,” Tony said out with a sly grin even though Peter couldn’t see it.

Peter’s eyes got wide and he was sure was about to bug out of his head as he took in his father’s words. “No way! Put me down Dad,” Peter said out excitedly. He didn’t want Mr. War Machine seeing him being carried like a baby.

“I will Kiddo, calm down,” Tony said with a laugh as he opened up the back door.

Peter smiled shyly once the door was open as he climbed into his booster seat, and buckled up. “Hi,” he said out with a shy giggle.

Rhodey turned around to look at the child, giving him a smile because Tony’s kid was adorable as fuck. “Hi Peter, How old are you?” He asked out curiously as he waited for Tony to get into the car.

“I’m 9,” Peter said out proudly.

“Wow, you’re such a big kid,” Rhodey said out in surprise, he knew how to talk to kids thanks to his sister having kids of her own not to mention all of the younger cousins he had.

“I’ll be 10 in a couple of months, and Daddy said I can pick my own theme for my party,” Peter gushed out excited.

“You’re gonna be a double digit, that’s the best age kid. What do you want your party theme to be?” Rhodey asked, generally curious now.

“I’m thinking maybe Star Wars, or Harry Potter or Avengers. I can’t decide,” Peter admitted out.

“Well you’ve got a lot of time either way,” Tony told him, as he jumped into the conversation.

“Yeah that’s true,” Peter said out brightly before he grabbed the snack bag to get some food to eat.

“We’ll talk later, just enjoy your time with Peter, and getting to know him,” Tony said out kindly.

Rhodey nodded out easily, before he turned back to chatting with Peter. He wanted to know as much about this kid as possible. Since this was Tony’s kid, this was his nephew by default and he wanted Peter to be comfortable with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the booster seat looks like but without the harness. Before anyone comes for me in the comments, I’m a Nanny and I had a 12 Year old Girl in my care still in a booster seat because her weight wasn’t enough to sit in the car without.
> 
> I Also had a 9 year old who was passing for 5 because he was so small, And he had a booster seat just like the one Peter does. California law says you have to be 4’9 and 80 pounds To sit without one. I have seen so many kids out of a car seat when they legally shouldn’t because the parents don’t want to be bothered and that’s scary asf because safety is very important. But I digress here’s a link to the seat, for Peter The harness is off, and he would use the regular seatbelt with it.
> 
> https://www.kidsembrace.com/products/iron-man-combination-booster-car-seat


End file.
